yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Super Rare cards
Super Rares in Starter Decks Note: In every Starter Deck that has been released (except the 2006 starter Deck) has so far included two Super Rares. Super Rares in SDY * Card Destruction * Soul Exchange Super Rares in SDK * Lord of D. * The Flute of Summoning Dragon Super Rares in SDP * Graceful Charity * Gryphon Wing Super Rares in SDJ * Penguin Soldier * Scapegoat Super Rares in SYE * Black Luster Ritual * Dark Magician Super Rares in SKE * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Shadow Spell Super Rares in Booster Packs Super Rares from LOB to AST Super Rares in LOB (Legend of Blue-Eyes White Dragon) * Celtic Guardian * Curse of Dragon * Dark Hole * Flame Swordsman * Man-Eater Bug * Mystical Elf * Polymerization * Raigeki * Swords of Revealing Light * Trap Hole Super Rares in MRD (Metal Raiders) * Catapult Turtle * Garnecia Elefantis * Harpie Lady Sisters * Heavy Storm * Kazejin * Kuriboh * Sanga of the Thunder * Suijin * Tribute to the Doomed * Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon Super Rares in MRL/SRL (Magic Ruler/Spell Ruler) * Banisher of the Light * Black Illusion Ritual * Black Pendant * Confiscation * Giant Trunade * Invader of the Throne * Maha Vailo * Messenger of Peace * Painful Choice * Toon World Super Rares in PSV (Pharaoh's Servant) * Backup Soldier * Dust Tornado * Fairy Meteor Crush * Gearfried the Iron Knight * Graverobber * Limiter Removal * Magical Hats * Mirror Wall * Nobleman of Crossout * Parasite Paracide Super Rares in LON (Labyrinth of Nightmare) * Bazoo the Soul-Eater * Dark Spirit of the Silent * De-Fusion * Fire Princess * Jar of Greed * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer * Mask of Dispel * Mask of the Accursed * Revival Jam * Riryoku Field Super Rares in LOD (Legacy of Darkness) * Asura Priest * Dark Balter the Terrible * Drop Off * Exiled Force * Fiend Skull Dragon * Luster Dragon * Reinforcement of the Army * Ryu Senshi * Spear Dragon * Twin-Headed Behemoth Super Rares in PGD (Pharaonic Guardian) * Barrel Behind the Door * Book of Life * Dark Room of Nightmare * Gravekeeper's Chief * Mirage of Nightmare * Necrovalley * Reaper on the Nightmare * Sasuke Samurai * Statue of the Wicked * Trap of Board Eraser Super Rares in MFC (Magician's Force) * Amazoness Archers * Skilled Dark Magician * Skilled White Magician * Spell Shield Type-8 * Tribe-Infecting Virus * X-Head Cannon * XZ-Tank Cannon * Y-Dragon Head * YZ-Tank Dragon * Z-Metal Tank Super Rares in DCR (Dark Crisis) * Berserk Dragon * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * D.D. Warrior Lady * Dark Flare Knight * Dark Master - Zorc * Different Dimension Dragon * Mirage Knight * Mudora * Spell Vanishing * Terrorking Archfiend Super Rares in IOC (Invasion of Chaos) * Big Burn * Chaosrider Gustaph * D.D. Designator * D.D. Scout Plane * Dedication through Light and Darkness * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness * Reload * Trap Jammer * Wild Nature's Release Super Rares in AST (Ancient Sanctuary) * The Agent of Force - Mars * Stone Statue of the Aztecs * Needle Burrower * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Amplifier * The Sanctuary in the Sky * Legacy Hunter * Emissary of the Afterlife * The First Sarcophagus * Des Counterblow Super Rares from Dark Beginning (Volumes 1 and 2) ''Note: Super Rares in these 2 Sets have a limitation of 20 cards.'' Super Rares in DB1 (Dark Beginning Volume 1) * Relinquished * Delinquent Duo * Mystical Space Typhoon * Megamorph * Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon * Call of the Haunted * Ceasefire * Nobleman of Crossout * Premature Burial * Buster Blader * Dark Hole * Red-Eyes Black Dragon * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Greed * Summoned Skull * B. Skull Dragon * Makyura the Destructor * Exchange * Goblin Attack Force * The Masked Beast Super Rares in DB2 (Dark Beginning Volume 2) * The Last Warrior from Another Planet * Time Wizard * Catapult Turtle * Cannon Soldier * Solemn Judgment * Magic Jammer * Seven Tools of the Bandit * Mirror Force * Royal Decree * Total Defense Shogun * Command Knight * Spear Dragon * Airknight Parshath * Susa Soldier * Yamata Dragon * Creature Swap * Great Dezard * Don Zaloog * Book of Life Super Rares in Dark Revelation (Volumes 1 and 2) ''Note: Super Rares in DR1 and DR2 Sets have a limitation of 19 Cards.'' Super Rares in DR1 (Dark Revelation Volume 1) * Helpoemer * Mystical Knight of Jackal * Necrovalley * Coffin Seller * Question * Paladin of White Dragon * Spell Shield Type-8 * Amazoness Swords Woman * Chaos Command Magician * Amazoness Archers * Reflect Bounder * Different Dimension Dragon * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Dark Flare Knight * Mirage Knight * Berserk Dragon * Exodia Necross * D.D. Warrior Lady * Terrorking Archfiend Super Rares in DR2 (Dark Revelation Volume 2) * Freed the Brave Wanderer * Chaosrider Gustaph * D.D. Designator * Reload * Big Burn * Dark Mirror Force * Manticore of Darkness * Guardian Angel Joan * Dimension Fusion * Dedication through Light and Darkness * The Agent of Judgment - Saturn * Gear Golem the Moving Fortress * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch * Enemy Controller * Burst Stream of Destruction * Legacy Hunter * Emissary of the Afterlife * The First Sarcophagus * Curse of Anubis Super Rares in Dark Revelation (Volumes 3 and 4) ''Note: Super Rares in DR3 and DR04 have a limitation of 28 Cards.'' Super Rares in DR3 (Dark Revelation Volume 3) * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Penumbral Soldier Lady * Ectoplasmer * Greed * Muko * Hallowed Life Barrier * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Big Core * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Monster Reincarnation * Tragedy * Divine Wrath * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Blast Magician * King Dragun * A Feather of the Phoenix * Lightning Vortex * Deck Devastation Virus * Winged Kuriboh * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Hieracosphinx * Megarock Dragon * Master Monk * Card of Sanctity * Brain Control Super Rares in DR04 (Dark Revelation Volume 4) * Drillroid * Goblin Elite Attack Force * B.E.S. Crystal Core * Power Bond * Miracle Fusion * Dragon's Mirror * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Elemental Hero Wildheart * Hydrogeddon * B.E.S. Tetran * Elemental Hero Tempest * Proto-Cyber Dragon * B.E.S. Covered Core * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion * Demise, King of Armageddon * Ancient Gear Castle * Damage Condenser * Karma Cut * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Victory Viper XX03 * Majestic Mech - Ohka * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Bountiful Artemis * Banisher of the Radiance * Icarus Attack * Macro Cosmos * Miraculous Descent Super Rares from SOD onwards Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack became 7 instead of the previous 10. Super Rares in SOD (Soul of the Duelist) * Ectoplasmer * Greed * Hallowed Life Barrier * Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 * Mobius the Frost Monarch * Muko * Penumbral Soldier Lady Super Rares in RDS (Rise of Destiny) * Big Core * Divine Wrath * Monster Reincarnation * Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch * Tragedy * Triangle Ecstasy Spark Super Rares in FET (Flaming Eternity) * A Feather of the Phoenix * Behemoth the King of All Animals * Blast Magician * Deck Devastation Virus * Granmarg the Rock Monarch * King Dragun * Lightning Vortex Super Rares in TLM (The Lost Millennium) * Brain Control * Card of Sanctity * Hieracosphinx * Master Monk * Megarock Dragon * Ultimate Insect LV7 * Winged Kuriboh Super Rares in CRV (Cybernetic Revolution) * B.E.S. Crystal Core * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cybernetic Magician * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Skyscraper * UFOroid Super Rares in EEN (Elemental Energy) * B.E.S. Tetran * Cyber Blader * Elemental Hero Bladedge * Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World * Pot of Avarice * VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon * Water Dragon Super Rares in SOI (Shadow of Infinity) * Ancient Gear Castle * B.E.S. Covered Core * Cyber Barrier Dragon * Damage Condenser * Demise, King of Armageddon * Divine Dragon - Excelion * Ruin, Queen of Oblivion Super Rares in EOJ (Enemy of Justice) * Clock Tower Prison * Cyber Phoenix * Cyber Prima * Elemental Hero Wild Wingman * Majestic Mech - Goryu * Super-Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon * Victory Viper XX03 Super Rares in POTD (Power of the Duelist) * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Destiny Hero - Double Dude * Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin * Neo-Spacian Dark Panther * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill * Ultimate Tyranno Super Rares in CDIP (Cyberdark Impact) * Cyber Esper * Cyber Shadow Gardna * Cyberdark Edge * Cyberdark Horn * Cyberdark Keel * Storm Shooter * Trojan Blast Super Rares in STON (Strike of Neos) * Gene-Warped Warwolf * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Great Shogun Shien * Dark World Dealings * Card Trader * Skyscraper 2 - Hero City * Birthright Super Rares in FOTB (Force of the Breaker) * Sky Scourge Enrise * Sky Scourge Invicil * Sky Scourge Norleras * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Soul of Fire * Tri-Blaze Accelerator * Radiant Mirror Force Temporary Change from TAEV to LODT Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack from TAEV to GLAS that have previously been 7 have now been changed to 9 and that the number of Super Rares from PTDN to LODT that have been previously 9 with TAEV to GLAS have now been changed to 11. Super Rares in TAEV (Tactical Evolution) * Necro Gardna * Elemental Hero Neos Alius * Aquarian Alessa * Lucky Pied Piper * Doom Shaman * Zombie Master * Fifth Hope * Mirror Gate * Blazewing Butterfly Super Rares in GLAS (Gladiator's Assault) * Evil Hero Malicious Edge * Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon * Cloudian - Sheep Cloud * Gladiator Beast Alexander * Cunning of the Six Samurai * Updraft * Energy-Absorbing Monolith * Gladiator Beast Torax * Defensive Tactics Super Rares in PTDN (Phantom Darkness) * Yubel * Cyber Valley * Volcanic Counter * Armageddon Knight * Doomsday Horror * Field-Commander Rahz * Elemental Hero Storm Neos * Dark Eruption * Escape from the Dark Dimension * Golden Flying Fish * Prime Material Dragon Super Rares in LODT (Light of Destruction) * Jinzo - Lord * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Wulf, Lightsworn Beast * DUCKER Mobile Cannon * Gladiator Beast Gyzarus * Light of Redemption * Aurkus, Lightsworn Druid * Magical Exemplar * Vanquishing Light * Union Attack * Helios Trice Megistus Super Rares from TDGS onwards Note: From this point, the number of Super Rares in a Booster Pack that have been previously 9 and 11 have now been changed to 14. Super Rares in TDGS (The Duelist Genesis) * Nitro Synchron * Sinister Sprocket * Twin-Barrel Dragon * Izanagi * Kinka-byo * Magical Android * Power Filter * Lightsworn Sabre * Unstable Evolution * Broken Blocker * Gladiator Beast War Chariot * Intercept * Counselor Lily * Kunai with Chain Super Rares in CSOC (Crossroads of Chaos) * Hanewata * Queen of Thorns * Black Garden * Secret Village of the Spellcasters * Battle Mania * Urgent Tuning * Psychic Trigger * Rai-Jin * Rai-Mei * Night's End Sorcerer * Puppet Master * Goka, the Pyre of Malice * Red Ogre * Botanical Lion Super Rares in CRMS (Crimson Crisis) * Turret Warrior * Twilight Rose Knight * Black Salvo * Scanner * Dimension Fortress Weapon * Dark Strike Fighter * Arcanite Magician * Spirit Force * Alien Kid * Totem Dragon * Royal Swamp Eel * Code A Ancient Ruins * Multiply * Armoroid Super Rares in RGBT (Raging Battle) * Rockstone Warrior * Level Warrior * Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis * Koa'ki Meiru Valafar * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand * Reinforced Human Psychic Borg * Blackwing Armed Wing * Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon * Magic Planter * Delta Crow - Anti Reverse * Swallow Flip * Koa'ki Meiru War Arms * Beast Striker * Swallow's Nest Super Rares in ANPR (Ancient Prophecy) * Jester Confit * Koa'ki Meiru Crusader * Minefieldriller * XX-Saber Faultroll * Turbo Cannon * Archfiend Zombie-Skull * Ancient Forest * Future Visions * Core Compression * Discord * Saber Slash * Skill Successor * Revival of the Immortals * Beast Machine King Barbaros Ür Super Rares in SOVR (Stardust Overdrive) * Koa'ki Meiru Beetle * Majestic Dragon * Max Warrior * Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord * Knight of the Red Lotus * Reptilianne Hydra * Black Brutdrago * Earthbound Whirlwind * Fortune's Future * Preparation of Rites * Seal of Wickedness * Shire, Lightsworn Spirit * Metabo-Shark * Gateway of the Six Super Rares in ABPF (Absolute Powerforce) * Gravekeeper's Priestess * Ogre of the Scarlet Sorrow * Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings * Oracle of the Sun * Gravekeeper's Visionary * Cards of Consonance * Iron Core Specimen Lab * Synchro Control * Fiendish Chain * Saber Hole * Tuner's Scheme * Super-Nimble Mega Hamster * Dragonic Guard * The Dragon Dwelling in the Deep Super Rares in TSHD (The Shining Darkness) * XX-Saber Boggart Knight * Trust Guardian * Infernity Mirage * Bird of Roses * Wattgiraffe * ZERO-MAX * Infernity Launcher * Power Frame * Damage Gate * Synchro Ejection * Nimble Sunfish * Core Overclock * Hydro Genex * Ally of Justice Light Gazer Super Rares in DREV (Duelist Revolution) * Scrap Archfiend * Unibird * Trident Warrior * Scrap Chimera * Amazoness Queen * Ultimate Axon Kicker * Scrapyard * Scrapstorm * Unicorn Beacon * Wiseman's Chalice * Paradox Fusion * Amazoness Heirloom * Amazoness Shamanism * Super Rush Recklessly Super Rares in STBL (Starstrike Blast) * Archfiend Empress * Power Breaker * Karakuri Ninja mdl 339 "Sazank" * Naturia Cherries * Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier * Anarchist Monk Ranshin * Delg the Dark Monarch * Blackback * Karakuri Klock * Different Dimension Ground * Tyrant's Temper * Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier * Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana Super Rares in STOR (Storm of Ragnarok) * Vortex the Whirlwind * D.D. Sprite * Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts * Svartalf of the Nordic Alfar * Valkyrie of the Nordic Ascendant * Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan * Symphonic Warrior Basses * Symphonic Warrior Drumss * Watthydra * Temple of the Six * Stardust Shimmer * Forbidden Lance * Worm King * Elemental Hero Ice Edge Super Rares in EXVC (Extreme Victory) * Reborn Tengu * Blackwing - Hillen the Tengu-wind * Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk * T.G. Cyber Magician * Silent Psychic Wizard * Shien's Advisor * T.G. Power Gladiator * Shien's Dojo * Karakuri Cash Shed * Debunk * Safe Zone * Dodger Dragon * Lancer Dragonute * Naturia Eggplant Super Rares in GENF (Generation Force) * Xyz Veil * Gagaga Magician * Super Crashbug * Wind-Up Juggler * Time Escaper * Blue-Blooded Oni * Real Crusader * Submersible Carrier Aero Shark * Surface * Infected Mail * Wind-Up Factory * Garudo's Quill Pen * Vision HERO Trinity * Masked HERO Vapor Super Rares in PHSW (Photon Shockwave) * Extra Gate * Photon Sabre Tiger * Lightserpent * Evoltile Westlo * Alexandrite Dragon * Friller Rabca * Fenghuang * Wind-Up Hunter * Black Ray Lancer * Number 83: Galaxy Queen * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Gem-Turtle * Darklight * Infernity Knight Super Rares in ORCS (Order of Chaos) * Creeping Darkness * Wind-Up Shark * Armor Ninjitsu Art of Alchemy * Armor Blast * Armor Ninjitsu Art of Rust Mist * Wind-Up Rat * Inzektor Hornet * Evo-Force * Blade Armor Ninja * Darkstorm Dragon * Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk * Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation * Evoltile Najasho * Dark Diviner Super Rares in GAOV (Galactic Overlord) * Bound Wand * Evoltile Elginero * Hieratic Dragon of Gebeb * Jumbo Drill * Tasuke Knight * Noble Knight Artorigus * Hammer Bounzer * Hieratic Seal of Reflection * Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger * Queen Dragun Djinn * Hieratic Dragon King of Atum * Shining Elf * Spiritual Light Art - Hijiri * Flelf Super Rares in REDU (Return of the Duelist) * Soul of Silvermountain * Alchemic Magician * Illusory Snatcher * Chronomaly Crystal Chrononaut * Geargiarmor * Noble Knight Gawayn * Temperance of Prophecy * Madolche Magileine * Sword Breaker * Gagagarevenge * Spellbook of Life * Blue Dragon Ninja * Void Trap Hole * Rebound Super Rares in ABYR (Abyss Rising) * Heroic Champion - Kusanagi * Number 8: Heraldic King Genom-Heritage * One-Eyed Skill Gainer * Gagaga Cowboy * Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn * Madolchepalooza * Abyss-squall * Forbidden Dress * Bubble Bringer * Tannhauser Gate * Abyss Dweller * Red Dragon Ninja * Memory of an Adversary * Attack the Moon! Super Rares in CBLZ (Cosmo Blazer) * Valkyrian Knight * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snake * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Swallow * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Lion Emperor * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Horse Prince * Fool of Prophecy * Reaper of Prophecy * Gagaga Clerk * Noble Arms - Caliburn * Orbital 7 * Gagagadraw * Mermail Abysstrite * Mermail Abyssdine Super Rares in LTGY (Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy) * Madolche Hootcake * Mecha Phantom Beast Turtletracer * Mecha Phantom Beast Megaraptor * Fire Formation - Gyokkou * Hysteric Sign * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus * Ghost Fairy Elfobia * Geargiagear * Madolche Nights * Noble Arms of Destiny * Evilswarm Kerykeion * Constellar Sombre * Duck Fighter Super Rares in JOTL (Judgment of the Light) * HTS Psyhemuth * Mist Bird Clausolas * Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda * Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms * Galaxy Serpent * Bujingi Quilin * Fire Formation - Yoko * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Starliege Lord Galaxion * Herald of Pure Light * Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare * Fire King Avatar Yaksha * Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory * Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade Super Rares in SHSP (Shadow Specters) * Mariña, Princess of Sunflowers * Vampire Hunter * Labradorite Dragon * Ghostrick Ghoul * Ghostrick Lantern * Battlin' Boxing Spirits * Noble Knight Borz * Vampire Takeover * Dragard * Noble Arms - Excaliburn * Kidmodo Dragon * Armored Kappa * Number C96: Dark Storm * Number 46: Dragluon Super Rares in LVAL (Legacy of the Valiant) * Chirubimé, Princess of Autumn Leaves * Bujingi Hare * Gravekeeper's Shaman * Sylvan Bladefender * Sylvan Flowerknight * Ghostrick Mary * Mount Sylvania * Fairy Knight Ingunar * Noble Knight Peredur * Bujingi Pavo * Skill Prisoner * Queen Angel of Roses * Powered Inzektron * Obedience Schooled Super Rares in PRIO (Primal Origin) * Artifact Scythe * Artifact Moralltach * Pilica, Descendant of Gusto * Lucent, Netherlord of Dark World * Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Number C102: Archfiend Seraph * Cairngorgon, Antiluminescent Knight * Tachyon Chaos Hole * The Monarchs Erupt * Noble Knight Eachtar * Sylvan Princessprout * Vampire Vamp * Avalon * Escalation of the Monarchs Super Rares in DUEA (Duelist Alliance) * Dragon Horn Hunter * Foucault's Cannon * Satellarknight Alsahm * Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing * Bi'an, Earth of the Yang Zing * Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing * Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing * Hypnosister * Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth * Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer * Shaddoll Fusion * Shaddoll Core * Pendulum Back * The Traveler and the Burning Abyss Super Rare